


Electric Love

by xaccier



Series: dreamnotfound fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream/George, Gream - Freeform, Late Night Conversations, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, Pining, Storms, both parties have stated they are okay with the shipping, dont read if you don’t like shipping, dream doesn’t wanna let george go, dream thinks of George as his lightning, dream x george, dreamnotfound, floridian storms, i love late night call stories, please be respectful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaccier/pseuds/xaccier
Summary: “Dream?” George’s voice is soft, cautious, and it lights a fire in Dream’s chest, blossoming wildly. Too wild, and Dream’s eyes roll back slightly, slowly. His thoughts are too disorganised, too scrambled to form a sentence. Instead, he leans forward and grabs his mic, pulling it towards him. Dream hopes his silence is enough. But it’s not. It never is. “Dream, are you okay?”The innocent, unfiltered worry from George is enough to make Dream put a hand over his heart. Beating uncomfortably and uncontrollably underneath his fingertips, he wishes George would simultaneously shut up and keep talking forever. His voice is a frost burn, cooling his wound before everlastingly coating his skin with unredeemable scars.Or, Dream thinks of George like lightning.——Inspired by the song Electric Love. I got the idea to base a story off of a song from tbhyourelame, so this story is dedicated to her & her amazing writing skills.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026964
Comments: 19
Kudos: 424
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [tbhyourelame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhyourelame/pseuds/tbhyourelame). Log in to view. 



> Both parties have stated that they are okay with the shipping, however this will be taken down if the cc’s find it/state they are uncomfortable with it.
> 
> Please be respectful.
> 
> Enjoy!

Dream’s mind is running wild. Whirling, fleeting, racing. The rain glides gently against his window, far too painfully quiet and slow to match the rate at which his mind is working. He subconsciously pulls on the fabric of his shirt, sticky sweat clinging to his fingers despite the room being cold.

Squeaking floorboards catch his attention shortly, his headphones covering only one ear. He briefly thinks about checking it out, even though he knows it’s only Patches, but ultimately stays glued to his desk chair.

His eyes are focused on a blinking red light next to his monitor. It’s small, but in the eerily dark room, it burns brighter than a candle.

’ _A_ _candle_ ,’ Dream thinks, and his mind slows for a second as his thoughts drift towards the candle stationed on his wooden desk. _‘Coconut and vanilla._ ’ His two favourite scents, merged into one. Surprisingly, they work well together.

Floridian storms aren’t uncommon, Dream knows this. He’s lived through enough to know. However, that doesn’t stop a sinking feeling in his stomach from bubbling up, and he feels heat rise up his throat. His eyes are glazed over, the red light he was previously locked gazes with growing, merging as his eyes un-focus.

 _‘I’m gonna be_ sick.’ Dream feels his mind start to pick up speed again, and he lets a distasteful groan leave his mouth. His arms feel weak, his throat is dry, his legs are going numb and he just wants to sleep.

The sound of a notification ringing through his headphones catches his attention, and he lifts his head hesitantly. His neck aches. Not a call, but someone messaging him.

 _‘I see you’re online. Wanna VC?_ ’

Dream nearly laughs at the idiocy of it.

‘ _Sure_.’

It doesn’t take long for the familiar ringtone of a Discord call to come flushing through his headphones, and Dream slowly moves his cursor over to the accept button, hot fingers burning against the cool material of the mouse. He pushes sticky, blonde hair out of his eyes with his free hand, hovering over the green button for longer than he’d like to admit before answering.

“ _Hey, Dream_.” George’s voice is mollifying, a cool breeze on a summers day, and Dream lets a gratified sigh leave his mouth.

“Hey, George.” Leaning forward, Dream puts his head in his hands. Still abnormally sweating, and seemingly even more so now for some reason considering it was 85 degrees out, Dream huffs and reaches for his fan. He nearly head-butts his desk when it doesn’t move, the cool air he was expecting to come flowing out being ripped from him.

 _“You_ _alright?_ ” George asks, probably worried at the amount of times Dream has sighed in the ten seconds they’d been on call. Dream exhales, hot breath burning his throat.

”Not really. ‘M coming down with something.” George lets out a hum of understanding, and Dream hears shuffling on the other end. “What are you doing?”

 _”You should go to bed if you’re not well,_ _Dream_ ,” George spoke, voice hushed, ignoring Dream’s question. Dream’s head lolls back onto the headrest of his chair. _“Why are you still up, anyway? Isn’t it 5am for you?”_

Dream peeks at his computer through his bangs, not lifting his head up. The familiar blue icon for George catches his eye, and his eyebrows raise automatically as his eyes shut, relishing in George’s worry. He lets out a small hum, barely audible from George’s end, but the British boy still catches it.

”Can’t sleep,” Dream eventually answers, voice small. He brings his arm up, covering his sore eyes as though the sun was shining right at them. It wasn’t.

 _“Have you even tried?”_ George asks, sighing, and Dream knows he doesn’t have to answer. George’s sigh is full of disappointment, and Dream feels guilt wash up his spine.

“It’s the storm,” Dream replies after a beat of silence. He feels sweat trickle down his forehead.

 _“The storm?”_ George questions curiously, and Dream can practically see his raised eyebrow, learning and asking. _“What about the storm?”_

More sweat runs down his back, this time, and he can feel his shirt sticking to his seat. He needs a shower. He needs to sleep. He needs this rain to stop, to go away and to not come back.

Silence. Ear-shredding silence, that is only countered by Dream’s drumming heart, beating furiously against his ribcage.

 _“Dream?”_ George’s voice is soft, cautious, and it lights a fire in Dream’s chest, blossoming wildly. Too wild, and Dream’s eyes roll back slightly, slowly. His thoughts are too disorganised, too scrambled to form a sentence. Instead, he leans forward and grabs his mic, pulling it towards him. Dream hopes his silence is enough. But it’s not. It never is. _“Dream, are you okay?”_

The innocent, unfiltered worry from George is enough to make Dream put a hand over his heart. Beating uncomfortably and uncontrollably underneath his fingertips, he wishes George would simultaneously shut up and keep talking forever. His voice is a frost burn, cooling his wound before everlastingly coating his skin with unredeemable scars.

”No,” Dream croaks out, voice flat but wavering at the same time. He sucks in a sharp breath, exhaling slowly, but nothing seems to calm his erratic heart.

 _”Why not?”_ George starts, not missing a beat. _“Talk to me, Dream. What’s bothering you?”_

If humans could melt, Dream would be a puddle. It’s all too much. The rain, the oncoming cold he’s getting, the dizziness in his head, the beating of his heart, mixed with George’s soft voice and the thunder that crackled right outside of his window, lightning lighting up his entire room for a few moments.

Dream jumps. Lightning. He swallowed thickly.

 _”Dream?”_ He couldn’t move. _“Dream!”_ He couldn’t speak.

”Lightning.” Dream breathed out. The call went silent. “Lightning, George.”

More silence.

 _”...Lightning?”_ George questions cautiously, curiosity turning more into worry than anything else. Dream turns his chair towards his window, the pitter-patter of the rain flooding back into his ears as George goes silent. More thunder cackles down at him, and another bolt of lightning crashes down on the Earth. Dream feels his body rock. _“Dream, it’s alright. I’m here with you, you don’t have to be scared.”_

Dream’s head whips back around towards his computer. “Scared?” He echoes, repeating the words with a bitter aftertaste lingering in his mouth. “I’m not scared.”

 _“It’s alright, Dream.”_ George reassures, and Dream lifts an eyebrow. _“I used to be scared of the dark.”_

Dream nearly scoffs. “Thanks for the info, but I’m not scared of lightning.”

Something tells Dream that George doesn’t believe him. “I’m not,” he repeats, as though to get the point across.

 _”I didn’t say you were.”_ Dream furrows his eyebrows.

”You _insinuated_ it, and I’d prefer if you didn’t.”

Dream’s heart slows down, thoughts being placed back proper. His eyes still burn, but less than before. A giggle erupts from George, and Dream can’t help but smile at it, teeth showing.

 _”So that’s why you won’t sleep, eh? Scared of lightning?”_ George presses, and Dream’s mouth is suddenly a thin line again.

”You kind of remind me of lightning,” Dream states mildly, running a hand through his hair. Another bolt is thrown across the sky, illuminating his dark room once again, and Dream jumps.

 _”Oh yeah? How so?”_ George asks, voice laced with a boldness that Dream can’t shake from his mind. It makes him feel...

”Alive.” Dream exhales sharply, eyes shutting.

Silence. Until, _“...Alive?”_

Dream sighs. “Alive. You make me feel alive. Like lightning does.”

 _”I...”_ George’s voice is suddenly hushed to a whisper, his words dying in his mouth.

”Feel like lightning,” Dream finishes. “If lightning could be trapped in a bottle, you’d be in my hand right now.”

A laugh. Quiet enough to be considered a whisper, but still loud enough to make Dream’s heart thump. _“In your hand? What? What would you do with me?”_

Dream hides his face in his arm. He’s already too far in, too far gone. Might as well drop the candle on the carpet and watch this show go up in flames.

“I’d never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it :) Leave kudos maybe? :D And... maybe a comment? While you’re there? Haha...
> 
> I might do a second chapter but I’m not sure. Sort of just wanna leave this here, as is, and let it be a one off, you know?  
> Let me know if you’d like a second chapter tho :D
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!  
> Follow my Twitter for updates on new stories and cool stuff like that; @xaccier


End file.
